the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Brynden Baelish
Lord Brynden Baelish was the last head of House Baelish of Harrenhal, as well as Hand of the King under Edmund I Baelish. He was executed after the failure of Brynden's Rebellion, in which he tried to take the Iron Throne for himself. History Early Life Brynden Baelish was born in 344 AC as the eldest grandson of Lord Jon Baelish, who had received Harrenhal as King Petyr I's second son. After the first years of his life spent in Harrenhal, Brynden was sent as a ward to King's Landing, where he grew up together with his second cousins Edmund and Roland Baelish, the pair of twins being only one year his junior. Early on, Brynden proved to be a clever, but also very brash and outspoken boy, gaining some discomfort, but at the same time great respect from Prince Edmund. When Brynden came of age, he was knighted by King Petyr II and returned to Harrenhal, where he dwelt first as heir, and some years later succeeded to Lordship. Hand of the King Brynden returned to King's Landing in 370 AC, when King Edmund I, newly ascended to the Iron Throne, appointed him onto his Small Council as Hand of the King, after having dismissed Lord Gyles Redwyne, who had pressured him into declaring war on the Ironborn. In this function, Brynden continued complementing the quiet and reserved King through his more outspoken nature, using his acquired skills actively to further the interests of the Crown. A challenge that would eventually lead to both his greatest ambition and his downfall arose several years later, in 381 AC, when his task was to appease the new High Septon, who had denounced King Edmund for his leniency on the Ironborn. After talking to the High Septon, Lord Brynden found out that he wished to see the Faith Militant return to Westeros from Pentos. If this was done, King Edmund’s faith in the Seven would be proven. King Edmund refused however, wary of the trouble that the Faith Militant could provide. He decided to ignore the High Septon’s criticisms without a response. Lord Brynden left his position as Hand shortly after and organized a meeting at Harrenhal between himself, the High Septon, Lord Tully, Lord Arryn, and Lord Hightower. Rebellion and Death The three lords and the High Septon all agreed with Lord Brynden that King Edmund was an impious man, and a danger to the Faith of the Seven. Lord Brynden shared the kingly blood that King Edmund had, and thus declared himself the true King of Westeros in 382 AC with the support of Hightower, Tully, and Arryn, beginning what would soon be known as Brynden's Rebellion. Soon most of the Vale and Riverlanders joined, as well as some Reachlords who chose to follow Lord Hightower. After initial victories for the rebels, the Crown and the loyalists began to gain the upper hand in the war. After losing Hightower and Tully, Brynden Baelish saw his rebellion slipping away and falling as quickly as it began. Desperate to survive and continue his rebellion, he ordered all the men he could to regroup at Harrenhal. The Freys, the Valemen, the Faith Militant, and the various Riverlanders all converged at the castle. King Edmund’s forces were soon to follow, and soon the loyalists were outside of Harrenhal, waiting to starve them out. The great castle could survive for some time, but unless Brynden could secure some more allies, it seemed his rebellion was now doomed. Needing a solid victory against King Edmund to save the rebellion, the rebels decided to face the loyalists on the field. A great battle raged outside of Harrenhal, with thirty-thousand troops present altogether. The desperate attempt failed, however, and in 384 AC Brynden Baelish was executed for treason after being captured by Lord Royce of Runestone. Brynden's title as Lord of Harrenhal passed to King Edmund's twin brother Roland Baelish, who also received Lord Tully's forfeited title as Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. Category:House Baelish Category:Harrenhal Category:Brynden's Rebellion